Get Back
by OokamiNeko123
Summary: I don't have a summary for this, so just read this story. Everything will be explained inside. Rated T for...some reason.
1. Ch1 - Brawl

**Prankstorm: HEY, Prankstorm here. My close friend made this, and since she doesn't have a FanFiction account, I'm posting it for her! So, please read and review! :D**

* * *

Marth opened the doors to the brightly lit building. "Brawl. Finally," he sighed. Melee was good and all, what with Roy to help, but in Brawl it would be epic. Marth was all alone, the only one from Fire Emblem. He spotted some of the usual Smash Bros. characters already there and settled. Marth waved to Link. "Hey, Link," he called. Link responded with a smile.

"Aren't you excited? We're both in the game!" Link announced. "It's going to be so much fun, with all the newcomers, that is." All Marth could do was smile shyly. He was still scared. He wasn't sure he could handle the pressure. Forty-one characters! That was more than ever. "Are you worried? Don't be. I heard from Mario that there was going to be newcomers from all sorts of games. I'm sure that there will be somebody you know," Link reassured. "Besides, you've got me," he laughed.

"Well, I should probably get checked in." Marth waved to Link and walked up to the front desk. "Marth. From melee," he said to the lady behind the counter. "Oh. Hello Marth. You have room 231 on the second floor." She handed Marth a key and smiled, signaling the end of their conversation. As he walked over to the elevator, he noticed someone coming through the doors. He was tall, with bluish-purple hair, in a way like Marth's. It was pulled back by a bandana. He wore a navy blue shirt with white jeans and brown shoes. Over his shoulder, he slung a gold sword with a black hilt like it weighed nothing. He walked up to the front desk addressed himself as "Ike, newcomer."

Marth found that he was staring and quickly went upstairs to his room. He began to unpack, starting with the usual toothbrush and other necessities. As he went deeper, there were other things, his own personal items. "Marth, please report to training room number 14," an intercom squawked overhead. He walked the flight downstairs, the whole time trying to remember his old friends. Then came the training room.


	2. Ch2 - The Training Room

**Prankstorm: Hi everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Get Back.**

**BipolarIke: Yes, my friend made it multi-chapter :D She'll be glad to see your review!**

**All credit for this story goes to my friend, not me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Marth walked into the gym-like room and gasped to himself. So many characters at one time! They all looked over as Marth entered the room. "Marth! Finally, we're all here. We can now assign partners! Your partner will stay with you during all Smash Bros. events. Now, Fox, your partner is Falco." They both high-fived each other. Marth didn't pay much attention to the rest because he was searching for the purple-haired boy.

"Marth. Maaarth. Earth to Marth!" Link called to Marth. "Your partner is Ike. Since you're from the same game, it's only fitting." Ike walked up to Marth and smiled politely. Marth examined him, noticed his mercenary look and slowly forced a smile. "Hello, my name is Ike. It's a great honor. I've never met a princess before." He extended his gloved hand.

"Princess?!" Marth exclaimed. "I am a boy! Prince of Altea! You are so wrong, sir!" Ike smiled slyly. "Well, that's too bad, Princess. You make a beautiful girl. As for a boy, though…" Marth held his anger inside and smiled. He waited patiently as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong did a celebration dance for being sentenced partners.

In the end, this was the turn-out. Mario and Luigi, Peach and Zelda, Bowser and Ganondorf, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, Yoshi and Kirby, Wario and ROB, Link and Toon Link, Samus and Pit, Ice Climbers and Snake, Meta Knight and Wolf, King Dedede and Mr. Game and Watch, Olimar and Captain Falcon, Fox and Falco, Pikachu and Pokémon Trainer, Lucario and Jigglypuff, Marth and Ike, Ness and Lucas. The only one left out was Sonic, but he wanted to be alone.

The bad thing was that partners did everything together. They shared a room and shared a training room. They fought in the same battles or cheered each other on. Marth couldn't stand it. He would have to be forced to stay with that idiot. Ugh. He shuddered at the thought. "Hey princess!" Ike called from the door. "You coming? We have to share a room. You need to unpack, right?" Marth walked past Ike and walked up the flight of stairs in a hurry.


	3. Ch3 - Princess

**Prankstorm: Hello all, and welcome to a new chapter of this story!**

**BipolarIke: He does, doesn't he? Lol :D My friend appreciates the support!**

**Guest: Glad you like :)**

**All credit goes to my friend, so don't congratulate me!**

* * *

"They had to make Ike, of all people, my partner," Marth muttered as he fumbled with the key. When he opened the door, he found Ike walking back and forth, practically pacing. Ike was muttering something and shaking his head. "What's wrong?" Marth slowly closed the door and turned on the lights. "How does that work?" Ike whispered, just loud enough for Marth to hear. "Our lives are 50 years apart. You live back then, and I live near the present. How are we both the same age?" Ike stopped pacing and looked up. "How old are you?" Ike asked. "Eighteen," Marth answered. ***That's important later***

* * *

Marth figured out how the living situation would work out. Ike had his room, Marth had his. Marth paid absolutely no attention to him. But then one day Marth had heard one too many times "princess" as his name. Ike walked out of the room to go train with Link. Marth had his plan set in action.

He still couldn't believe he was doing this. A prince! Getting revenge? It was unheard of. But yet, it was happening. Nothing serious, just replacing shampoo with pink hair dye and whatnot. Mouthwash was now made of water and blueberry juice. Marth actually felt…good. He really hated being called princess all the time. And now he could finally get even.

* * *

The next morning, Marth woke up as cheerful as a bird. He knew that as soon as Ike woke up, his plan could begin. He was actually excited about something for once. "You seem happy about something. What, are they having a sale on dresses?" Ike walked into the bathroom. Marth slipped out the door to the training rooms.


	4. Ch4 - The Day It Got Started

**Prankstorm: I'm finally back, you guys.**

**Audience: FINALLY.**

**Prankstorm: Please forgive me for not uploading chapters. My friend is already done with the whole story, I just failed in getting them posted. ANYWAY, read on.**

* * *

Marth did everything in his power to not tell Link everything about his plan. He just continued to beat up the poor, little sandbag while Link called out different attacks for him to try. "Okay. I think the poor sandbag's had enough. You can rest now." Link handed Marth some water. "Hey, where's Ike? He said he would start training early." All Marth could do was smile. Not saying anything was a safe approach.

Marth was enjoying some tea with Zelda. They were just chatting aimlessly about some vaguely interesting topic. Though, he was paying no attention: he let Zelda supply most of the conversation. And then Ike walked through the double doors that led to the stairs. He seemed completely at ease, no symptoms of anger passing through. He walked over to Zelda and smiled, flaunting his blue teeth.

"Good morning, ladies. Marth, you're up early." Marth was stunned. Ike didn't seem annoyed at all. He actually ENJOYED it, asking if he should keep his hair pink. That is, until Wario noticed it was the same color of his pants. Then, Ike found a blue hair dye that was close in color to his and went back to normal Ike.

That day started the back and forth fight that Marth and Ike subdued themselves in. Ike already knew what he was going to do. He was just waiting for Marth. Now everything was ready. He wasn't sure about doing this. If someone even touched Ragnell, he wouldn't hesitate to kill them. But Ike didn't care. He hated the color pink. He only showed it off so Marth wouldn't get any satisfaction. "Now, let's wait for midnight." Ike waited for the door to click shut behind him.


	5. Ch5 - Crown

**Prankstorm: HAY YALL. Me and my friend are going to go on a MASS UPLOADING SPREE!**

**Audience: WOOOOOO!**

**BipolarIke: If you do that, I will love you forever. Lol.**

**MARTH IS MINE: She probably will :D She's glad you like the story!**

**Prankstorm: I shall update whenever I can get my hands on a computer. Also, my friend wants to say something!**

**ChocolateIke (me friend :3): Hey peeps. Thanks for liking mah stories, I finally talk to you! My story is already completed, now I just need to upload it and upload my next story! Next story is called Forever *SPOILERS*. So, yeah, that's it. Back to Prankstorm!**

**Prankstorm: This story belongs to ChocolateIke (awesome name is awesome). SSBB doesn't belong to either of us.**

* * *

Marth woke up with a feeling of slight joy. He was sure that Ike would leave him alone now that he made Ike's hair pink. Contrary to Marth's belief, Ike woke up unmoved. He still called Marth "princess", he still had that same annoying smirk, like he knew something Marth didn't.

"Good morning, Princess," Ike called from the door. "What is up with you? Either you're up too early or you slept in. Anyway, I'm going to the training room, if you need me." He walked out the door, slamming it behind him. As Ike walked downstairs, he started to talk with Lucario, asking him to train with him today. He agreed, so they began a two minute match.

Lucario won, most likely because of Ike's zoning out, wandering when it will happen. "Ike. Good job. I mean, you lost…but still…" Lucario obviously felt awkward. They started a small conversation about Lucario's use of aura until they heard a high-pitched scream, followed by a series of shouts. And then they heard loud and clear the word "IKE!" and Marth came bounding down the stairs. Ike smiled. "This is going to be fun." Lucario stared at Ike for a moment.

The double doors of the gym burst open, shards of glass flying everywhere from the door's window. For once, Marth didn't look like a princess. He looked like what was portrayed as the devil on movie commercials. His eyes were full of hate and anger; he gripped his sword like a knife, ready to stab something. "I…AM…GOING…TO…MURDER YOU!" Marth screamed. Ike seemed totally at ease. "Where is my crown, you idiot!?"

* * *

**Don't mess with the crown, guys. Just. DON'T.**


	6. Ch6 - EBay

**Prankstorm: Updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Story credit goes to ChocolateIke (Choco...I might call her that now lol ;D). I don't own SSBB either. I wish I did. ;_;**

**Random Owl: ORLY?**

**Prankstorm: YES RLY.**

* * *

"What do you mean, princess? Oh, you must be talking about your little tiara." Marth set his jaw. "Yes, the tiara, crown, same thing! WHERE IS IT?!" Ike grinned, loving this moment. "I don't know…someone else probably has it by now." Marth began to explode. He didn't care about Lucario silently trying to escape. He ran straight at Ike, jumped in the air, and pointed his blade straight down, waiting for the impact on Ike's head. Ike wasn't that slow. He immediately raised his sword above his head, causing Marth to be pushed back.

"WHERE IS MY CROWN!?" Marth growled. Ike slightly adjusted himself, as if preparing for an attack. "Fine. I'll tell you. I sold it on EBay." Ike smiled and looked away. "YOU WHAT?!" Marth sprinted to Ike, his sword held vertically for as much damage as possible. Ike held his sword horizontally. As soon as Marth's blade hit Ike's, Ike kicked Marth square in the chest, with as much force as an ox. That was all Marth remembered.

* * *

He woke up, chest still hurting from the attack. Marth shook his head slowly and stood up. He was still in the training room. According to the clock, it was past six. Four hours! Marth had been here for four hours. He looked around. He spotted exactly what he was looking for. It was safe! Marth immediately dashed towards the table and placed his crown carefully on his head. It had a note attached. It was written in Ike's perfect penmanship.

_The only reason I went so far is because you didn't explain. You didn't tell me anything and always looked at me like, well, a princess would. I couldn't start a conversation with you flipping out over the smallest thing. And I hate that. You dyed my hair pink and turned my mouth blue! What the heck? If you didn't like being called princess, why didn't you say anything? You didn't say anything and you attacked. How is that fair? Please explain._

_ -Ike_


	7. Ch7 - Ike's Past

Ike was not known for panicking in bad situations. That's why when he woke up the next morning with Ragnell not in its sheath, he was totally calm. He walked out to Marth's room and waited for the door to open. "Oh! Hi Ike. Why are you just standing there?" Ike put on the most serious face he could manage.

"Now Marth, do you happen to know where my sword is?" Marth decided not to drag this on forever. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of yesterday. "Oh, that old thing? It was taking up way too much space in your room. I figured I should remove it." Marth smiled. "Now you have some more space."

"I don't need space. I need Ragnell. You don't even know what value it has to me." Marth was astonished. He saw tears brimming in Ike's eyes. Tears! From him? "That sword was the last thing my father touched before he was murdered by the Black Knight. I killed the Black Knight with that sword. My mother died at the point of that blade. My sister…she…was…do you know what regenerated means? Or reincarnated, for that matter?"

"Yes." Marth felt so guilty. He didn't want to hurt Ike. He just wanted to get back at him. The crown meant nothing to Marth compared to Ike's relationship with Ragnell. "It means dying and then coming back to life. In a different form." Marth could now see Ike closing his eyes softly, like something hurt but he didn't want to show it. "My sister was reincarnated into that sword for a time. She's okay now, somewhere out there, I hope. I still think of my sword in that way." Ike opened his eyes. Marth never paid much attention to Ike. Now, he could explain everything.

Ike had very strange eyes, like blue and purple and silver all in one color. His hair matched, spiked at the top and pulled back by a red bandana. His navy blue shirt was tied to him by, if he was counting right, three belts. It was ripped and torn at every edge and the collar and the collar was flipped up. Ike wore simple jeans that were a faded white color. His shoes were brown and white at the tips. They went up to about his knees.

Marth now realized that he didn't hate Ike and his way of calling Marth princess. Marth hated himself and Ike was just showing him reality.

* * *

Rightinthefeels, 


	8. Ch8 - Us

**Prankstorm: Hello thar. If you read this and you like Spore, SAY I.**

**Ike: That has nothing to do with this.**

**Prankstorm: I know.**

**Marth: ."**

**Prankstorm: This is the last chappie. Share your thoughts, that's what the review button is for. CLICK IT.**

* * *

Ch. 8 – Us

Marth had never felt better about his life. Things were actually going well. Ike was a good friend when you didn't bother him. They really had a lot in common, what with their game similarities. Marth was so interested in the storyline; he actually thought about visiting Path of Radiance. Or maybe it was because Ike was just a good storyteller.

* * *

There was a newfound bond between Marth and Ike. When they weren't fighting with each other, they were exactly the same. Marth was more open now, friends with all but one of the characters. That was a very angry Princess Peach. "She's only mad because I was trying to sell her your crown, but then I stole it back," Ike explained. "Man, was that difficult. But with a little…ah…"persuasion"…I can always get my way." Marth wondered why he even tried.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the world of Fire Emblem, there are two kids, very alike in features. Both blue haired, both at the same time seven years old. One of them is extremely sick, being cared for by his mother. The other one is walking into a castle to be officially crowned a prince. One strange thing about these boys is that, though they live 50 years apart, they know of each other's thoughts, their lives. Every last Friday of the month, they walked to the invisible border separating their two worlds. Today was the last Friday in June, a warm summer night. Marth skipped his way to the border, while Ike trudged his aching legs through the grass. Once they met, they exchanged their greetings and laid down in the soft grass.

"So how did it go?" Ike asked, immediately feeling better looking at the sky. "Haven't you noticed? What I'm wearing, that is." Marth lifted the gold crown off his head and handed it to Ike. It was beautiful. Gold, with a sapphire embedded into the middle. "Congratulations, Prince Marth." Marth wasn't paying attention to Ike's voice. He was looking off into Ike's world.

"Does nobody know?" Marth asked. "No. I've managed to keep us a secret. We're not supposed to be friends, but I think we should. 'Us' is a difficult thing to explain." Marth sighed. "Yeah. Us."

* * *

**Prankstorm: QUICK. GET THE WAFFLES. PEACH IS COMING TO KILL US ALL!**

**Sapphire (OC): BRING THE SACRIFICE! *brings in Marth***

**Marth: HELP**

**Review to save Marth from Peach's wrath!**

**Goodbye now.**

**EDIT: Wario will be sacrificed instead! :D**

**Wario: NOOOOO!  
All of us: YES!**

**Okay, bye for real now.**


End file.
